Apocalypse's Arrival
by maleficentscastle
Summary: When Apocalypse brings his plans to conquer years ahead of schedule, he acquires all of the powers that Rogue has ever absorbed. Murdering many of the present day X-Men, he leaves Wolverine and a few remaining mutants no choice but to follow him back to the 1980s. It is then that X-Men, past and present will face off against their strongest foe yet. Character list on my profile!


**Title: **Apocalypse's Arrival

**Summary: **When Apocalypse brings his plans to conquer years ahead of schedule, he acquires all of the powers that Rogue has ever absorbed. Murdering many of the present day X-Men, he leaves Wolverine and a few remaining mutants no choice but to follow him back to the 1980s. It is then that X-Men, past and present will face off against their strongest foe yet. Character list on my profile!

**Timeline: **Post X-MEN: DOFP

**Author's Notes: NOT SPOILER FREE. **This story is going on the history that I think the X-Men now have after Wolverine returned to his own time. Hints and explanations will be given throughout my chapters but if you have any suggestions or thoughts, please let me know! I always enjoy incorporating reader's thoughts into my stories. Also, there is a **full character list & pairings list **on my **profile, **which details who exactly will be in this story. There's also some information about my **original character** and what her mutation is.

* * *

**Prologue #00** - Those You Leave Behind

"I have killed your beloved Charles Xavier. Disposed of your X-Men. Yet _still_you oppose me?" The malevolent voice seeps through the air like a strangulating poison. It consumes Logan like a fatal disease, encasing his very core. It's all he can do not to cry out as his body begins to heal. "Tell me, why is that? Are you truly a worthy mutant, or do you simply have blind faith in those you love?" The wide jaw and empty eyes that look over Logan make his body shiver, but he can't do anything until his injuries have healed.

Apocalypse awaits a reply or action from the mutant, eager to see what his next move will be. Despite all of the technology currently combined with his own body, he can't help but admire the strength of the man; the _animal_. His X-Men had been organised and relentless in their pursuit but they were no match for the immense power of En Sabah Nur. Though, this Wolverine had recovered from every attack, even those the First One had gained from the girl with the strip of white in her hair.

Logan feels the broken bones of his legs snap back into place and he slowly regains mobility. He doesn't know how many of his friends are dead or merely unconscious, but right now, he only cares about getting Rogue away from this monster. He turns his head to stare down the beast, and his eyes fall on the young mutant; she's draped over his shoulder like a washcloth.

Willing his bone claws to emerge from between his knuckles, he points them towards Apocalypse. At some point day must have turned to night because Central Park is covered by an eerily dark sky; many buildings are lit up but they are shadowed by the sea of red and blue flashing lights. There must be at least fifty police cars surrounding the park.

"Let the girl go." Wolverine says the words slow and precise, attempting to emphasise that he'll only ask once. The monster doesn't flinch or show any kind of emotion; instead, he merely places Rogue at his feet and raises his arm.

Logan watches intently, his body tensed and prepared for an attack. Though instead of firing a concussive blast or using an offensive form of telekinesis, Apocalypse merely makes an intricate motion. He moves his palm in a way that Logan has never seen before, and he can only compare it to writing words in thin air.

"I implore you to follow me, mutant. I do not have to be your enemy. I am an instrument of destiny and I have been burdened with ensuring that only the strongest of our kind survive." Apocalypse speaks whilst his wrist moves and as a small vibrant light appears, he picks up an unconscious Rogue and watches as it increases in size.

"Who are you to decide who's strong enough?" Logan doesn't move but bides his time, waiting for an opportunity to get Rogue away from Apocalypse. She doesn't appear to be close to waking but stirred slightly as the monster picked her up for a second time.

"I am the bringer of the Age of Apocalypse." Apocalypse says the words without any emotion; he doesn't smirk or look saddened but merely accepting of his apparent destiny. "Nothing of the world you know will remain untouched. I suggest you come to peace with that as swiftly as your human mind allows." Then without saying anything else, Apocalypse walks into the swirling light and Logan watches as it engulfs him entirely.

Logan immediately rushes forward, reluctantly aware that Rogue is now lost to him. He cries out and opens out his arms at his side, claws poised to attack; but it's too late. Though the vibrant light remains, albeit flickering, Apocalypse has gone.

Refusing to accept that he has lost, Logan stares at the wavering portal for an immeasurable amount of time. He looks around at the bodies on the ground, each one of somebody close to him. Jean, Scott, Storm, Hank. He cries out again, the image of Charles' last moments replaying in his mind. As the debilitating feeling of loss and guilty courses through him, the trees and grass around him begin to move frantically.

Logan looks up to see the X-Men's other jet preparing to land. It isn't as sleek or as impressive as the X-Jet but he can immediately guess who is on board. He retracts his claws and desperately attempts to stop the tears that threaten to fall; he tells himself to keep it together and remain vigilante for the revenge he must exact.

The jet gradually lowers and Logan chances a look at the windshield. The guilt and sadness morphs into reluctance and dread as his eyes meet Kitty's. Between explaining the fall of their comrades, the death of the greatest man to ever live and Rogue's kidnapping, he feels like he's going to fall apart.

Instead of wasting time lowering the bay doors, Kitty and the rest of the aptly named 'B team' appear from the side of the plane; she'd phased all of them through at once. They all close the distance between themselves and Logan but most slow their paces as they realise the unmoving bodies of their friends.

Bobby moves from one body to the other, frantically searching for Rogue. Eva kneels by Jubilee and releases a sob before gently shaking the dead girl. Kitty simply stops before Logan with Peter close on her heels and Blink beside him.

"Logan—" She says quietly, her cheeks wet with moisture. "We saw everything on the news. I know you said we shouldn't—" She stops when her throat constricts and prevents her from speaking; she turns and presses her face into Peter.

"We can fix this. You can send me back, just a few days so I can warn the professor." Logan stares at Jean whilst he speaks. "If we change all of this, we can save them all."

"I know you told me what I did in that other reality, but this is now. I've never done it before, I wouldn't even know how to begin." Kitty stares awkwardly at Logan, his solution doing nothing to console her.

Logan doesn't speak for an immeasurable amount of time and eventually Eva and Bobby join them. Eva wipes the tears from her eyes and determination has taken the place of sadness within her. Bobby clenches his fists and attempts to ignore the stinging realisation that it was in fact Rogue that Apocalypse took through his ominous portal.

"Then we follow whoever the hell that was. We get to wherever that thing sends us—" Logan points towards the portal that is swiftly beginning to fade. "And we get Rogue. We save her and then we look into getting you ready to send me back." Logan's gaze moves over the mutants before him and none of them seem to object. "There's a real chance that we could die today, so if any of you want to stay, I won't blame you." He knows that the warning won't deter any of them from their goal, but now that he's said it, it eases his guilt for involving them.

"Shouldn't we help Kitty learn to send you back in time now? Wouldn't that stop us from having to go through the portal?" Bobby speaks up and says what many of the others are thinking.

"If we do that and Kitty can't pull it off, we lose the portal and Rogue for good. It's better to risk our lives now rather than let that thing run around killing anybody he doesn't think is worthy." Logan takes a final look at Jean and attempts to imprint her image onto his mind. "We do this now, and we do it fast." The others nod and share a look of encouragement.

"Let's do it." Bobby says finally as he takes several steps towards the portal. "For Rogue." He mutters the last part to himself and that is all it takes to convince him that this is the right thing to do.

Logan pats him briefly on the shoulder, taking a deep breath and releasing his claws before walking towards the portal. As the small group witnesses his form disappearing, they all follow his movements and disappear.

* * *

There's a brief flash of light and then complete darkness as the remaining members of the X-Men move through the portal. There were differing sounds during the trip but all of them converged into a loud, irritating mess of noise.

The experience didn't last long and after the nauseating feeling of being turned upside down, the darkness around them began to take shape. It formed into buildings and pavements, street lamps and cars. They were witnessing a whole world being created around them, but evidently, it wasn't their own.

"Where are we?" Kitty asks, her eyes darting around the small alleyway they had arrived in. Before them, people walk back and forth whilst chatting and laughing; each one of them is wearing odd clothing.

Logan curses and takes several steps forward. There's an irritable look on his face and he shakes his head slowly.

"The 1980s." He says with no relief or happiness in his voice.


End file.
